During certain types of medical imaging (such as during computed tomography imaging), contrast agent may be used. For example, an individual may ingest or be injected with contrast agent before the imaging process. When the individual is being imaged, the contrast agent allows for more defined imaging results.
During an imaging session, saline and contrast merge within a connection joint that connects to a syringe through a conduit. A check valve is typically positioned within each of a saline line and a contrast line. For example, the saline line includes a first check valve, and the contrast line includes a separate and distinct second check valve. The check valves are separated from the connection joint. Because the check valves are separated from the connection joint, small amounts of contrast may be drawn into the saline during a flush through the connection joint (or vice versa), which may, in turn, affect the resulting acquired images of anatomy. For example, the contrast may form spots on a scanned image, thereby creating a false positive.